High School Otaku
by Hyuuga Rouge
Summary: Esta es nuestra historia. Desdee el dia en el que nos metieron en un internado muy peculiar, con sorpresa en cada esquina. Victor, Bea y Noelia no se lo esperaban mientras iban hacia alli.
1. Prologo: Llegamos al internado

_**Prologo**_

_**Llegamos al colegio**_.

Hola, chicos y chicas, aquí nos presentamos nosotros: Bea, Victor y Noelia. Somos unos frikis amantes del anime y estamos contando nuestra historia entre los tres. Y, ahora, mas de uno diréis: "¿Que historia? Si unos frikis como vosotros no podéis tener una historia interesante en la vida" Pues, para vosotros, os diremos algo...

¡CALLAOS, PUTOS ANGANGOS DE MIERDA!

Pero, para los que digáis: "¿Que clase de historia? ¿Es real o ficticia?" Pues os diremos...

Es TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMENTE REAL.

Pos ya esta. Ahora que hemos aclarado estas cosas cosas, vamos a presentarnos

Eramos un trío normal de un instituto normal (Lease: Lleno de canis) , compuesto por:

Bea, una Pottermaniaca castaña y con gafas (Que a veces no llevaba puestas) , que tenia metido a Harry en un baúl y que, ademas, le gustaba Nana, Naruto y el Host Club.

Victor, un chico moreno a primera vista normal, pero que, si le preguntabas, te dabas cuenta de que era un pedazo de friki increíble y que era el único tío que Bea y Noelia conocían al que le gustaba Sasuke y no era gay.

Y, por ultimo, estaba Noelia, una chica de pelo castaño claro, lazo rojo, psicópata/suicida y que, ademas, te cobraba por asesinar a la gente (100 € por un asesinato normal si no te hacia descuento) .

Bien, después de esta presentación, vamos a ir al centro de la historia.

Nos encontrábamos nosotros dentro de un autobús escolar con las maletas en el regazo para ir a un internado. ¿Que por que estábamos hiendo a un internado? Pues fácil. Digamos que ni a Bea, ni a Victor y ni a Noelia nos gusto mucho que un tío cuyo nombre no me esta permitido decir se metiera con Naruto diciendo que era una mierda, así que entre los tres por poco le dejamos en coma. Después de eso, nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo para mandarnos a un internado como escarmiento y pillaron el mas barato.

Así que allí íbamos, Victor, Bea y Noelia, en el puñetero autobús que olía a rancio, en compañía de un chico mas o menos normal que estaba todo apartado con su padre, una CANI/PUTA y una PIJA DEL OSEA. Así que, como podéis imaginar, no estábamos demasiado contento con el cambio.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien... Es como si estuviéramos en una granja escuela pero con clases-dijo Victor intentando animar a las dos chicas.

-En la granja escuela se meten conmigo...-contesto Bea diciendo cada palabra como si fuesen la ultima antes de que la ejecutaran.

-Y yo nunca como-termino Noelia con pesadez.

El conductor, que, por cierto, era asiático, paro el autobús delante de un internado algo extraño. Había lo menos cinco edificios. Uno en el centro del campus, otros dos cerca de la entrada y otros pocos se podían ver a los lados y detrás del edificio del centro. Este ultimo estaba pintado de blanco y tenia un aspecto raro de cojones. Mas que nada porque el nombre del internado estaba puesto en japones y todos los alumnos que se veían por allí estaban con un uniforme parecido al japones, los niños pequeños con gorritos de campo con un lacito azul, camiseta y pantalones cortos azules (Parecido al de Shin-Chan) , los un poco mas mayores iban, niñas con sombrero marinerito, falda azul, polo blanco y cuello marinero celeste, niños iban mas o menos igual, solo que con pantalones y chaqueta en lugar de la falda y el cuello marinero, y después los que ya se veían de instituto, iban como los niños mayores, solo que en lugar de pantalones, las chicas llevaban falda.

Pero vamos a dejarnos ya de tanto uniforme que es que nos ponemos malos y vomitamos sobre el teclado (_N/N (Nota de Noelia) : Vomito yo que soy la que esta escribiendo, capullos_) . La cosa es que nos quedamos un poco "Lol" cuando vimos el campus. Las dos odiosas se quedaron con la boca abierta en el mal sentido y el otro chico solo miraba al suelo con ganas de que este se lo tragara.

La cosa es que se nos acerco una tía que se parecía una especie de Sexy no Jutsu de L, japonesa, vestida de camisa blanca y falda negra a lo "Lalola", y nos dijo:

-Bienvenidos al High School Otaku-nos dijo, dejándonos una cara de "Lol" a los tres.

-¿¡HIGH SCHOOL OTAKU!?-gritamos los tres a la vez.

-Si, chicos, High School Otaku-respondió la japo echándonos un vistazo a todos-. Yo soy Oba Tsugumi, la directora.

-¡OSTIA!-volvimos a gritar los tres al darnos cuenta de que era escritora de Death Note.

-Seguidme, onegai.

La dire nos llevo dentro del edificio central, mas concretamente a la secretaria. Dentro, una tía consplayada de Tsunade se acerco a la directora.

-Otra profesora a muerto de parada cardíaca-informo la tía como si eso pasara todos los días.

-Manda a Goku-Sensei y Kishimoto-San a que registren las taquillas y armarios y quemen todas las Death Note que encuentren-ordeno Tsugumi a otra japonesa mas joven que había en un escritorio.

-¡Esta bien, Tsugumi-Sama!-exclamo la chica levantándose del escritorio y saliendo de la secretaria como un rayo.

Otra vez nos dijo que la siguiésemos, esta vez para entregarnos unas matriculas para que señalásemos las clases optativas y nuestro tipo de cuarto. Os mostraremos que ponía:

_**Optativas (Coge cuatro):**_

_-Ingles_ (R (Reacción) : Lo normal)

_-Japones_ (R: Lol)

_-Dibujo manga_ (R: Doble Lol)

_-Dibujo americano_ (R: Rematadamente Lol)

_-Ninjutsu avanzado_ (R: )

_-Clases femeninas para ser Geisha_ (R: Imposible)

_**Religión:**_

_-Satanismo_ (R: ¡Ahhh!)

_-L-ismo_ (R: ¿L?)

_-Alternativa_ (R: Esto ya es mas normal)

_**Tipo de dormitorio:**_

_-Gótico_ (R: Lololololololololololololol)

_-Friki-Otaku_ (R: ...)

_-Friki-Videojuegos_ (R: ...)

_-Friki-Cómics americanos_ (R: ...)

_-Friki_ (R: ...)

_-Emo_ (R: ¡...!)

_**Cama:**_

_-Cama normal_

_-Futon_

Eso nos dejo un poco todavía mas "Lol", aunque se nos paso al ver que el padre del chico tímido se metía en el despacho de la directora y que salían al cabo de los diez minutos en los que el chico y nosotros tardamos en rellenar lo de las clases (La cani y la pija todavía preguntaba por un boli cuando ya era mas que obvio que había que usar pluma.)

Se llevo al chico a los pasillo, nosotros le seguimos desde atrás y la directora, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, le anuncio a todos los que andaban por ahí:

-Chicos y chicas, este de aquí es Pablo Perez y es homosexual.

Y cuando nosotros creíamos que todos lo iba a señalar riéndose y diciendo "¡Marica!" como en nuestro instituto, un montón de chicas saltaron encima de Pablo (**N/B (Nota de Bea) : Igual que tu primo, Noe-Chan**) al grito de:

-¡YAOIIIII!

-¡Wooo!-exclamo el chico-¡No se lo que es eso, pero me lo han gritao con alegría! ¡Wooooo!

-Son las relaciones entre chicos en los mangas-respondió una chica y añadió enseñándole un póster de SasuNaru-. ¿A que son cucos?

-El moreno esta bueno...-murmuro mirando atentamente el póster-¡Decidido! ¡Yo no soy exactamente friki, pero me esforzare y me volveré un friki de campeonato!

Nosotros, soltando un "Ahhhhhh" y mirando las pareces y el techo del instituto, dijimos como si estuviésemos en presencia del propio L:

-Esto es el paraíso...

Pero, como como nuestra suerte es pésima, teníamos que encontrarnos en el mismo instituto con algún que otro problema, y el nuestro llego al grito de:

-¡Por el poder de Jigglypuff, claro que lo haremos!

Adivinad quien era... (N/V (Nota de Victor) : Noelia, los que lo lean a lo mejor lo conocen, pero yo no, así que... ¿¡QUIEN COÑO ERA!?)

Pues era el tío cuyo nombre no me esta permitido decir que dijo que Naruto es una mierda (_N/N: Y se lo estaré recordando toda la vida_) y al que casi dejamos en coma entre los tres.

La cosa es que nos quedamos con cara de "Lol" cuando lo vimos y Noelia no pudo evitar exclamar un:

-¡Dios debe odiarme!


	2. Capitulo I: Reaccion de Bea

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Reacción Bea**_

¡No me lo puedo creer! Un colegio por y para Frikis. Y encima la dire es la guionista de Death Note. ¡Wiiii wiiii, quiero la wii! Y encima uno de los profes se llama como Goku, ¡el primer manga que vi!; sin contar Heidi y Marco.

¡Toma ya! Y encima hay fans de mi Sasuke-Kun (_N/N: Es marica, Bea, aceptalo de una vez, coño_) (**N/B: ¡QUE NO LO ES! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!**) Ya he escogido las optativas, la religión y dormitorio normal. En religión he escogido alternativa puesto que no soy Satánica, ni fan de L. Mis Dioses son los personajes fallecidos de Harry Potter que me caían bien vamos: James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Fred... y muuuchos mas.

Lo único "malo" que he visto por ahora a sido encontrarme con mi antiguo compañero de Frontera Otaku. Bueno la directora llama a unos profesores para acompañarnos a nuestros dormitorios, una mujer cosplayando a Anko (_N/N: ¡ANKO-SAMA! ¡ERES DIOS!_) y otro que nos sonaba mucho pero no sabia quien es (N/V: ¡Es el prota de Bakuman! ¡MORIKATA-SAMA! ¡PARA MI SI QUE ERES DIOS!)Bueno vale y Anko nos llevo a Noelia, la pija, la cani y a mi a un dormitorio que ya estaba amueblado (**N/B: ¡Como lo han hecho! Lo único que se me ocurre son el Wingardium Leviosa y el encantamiento Accio**) Dos cuartas partes del cuarto estaba a estilo Emo, con cuchillo incluido en cada mesilla (_N/N: ¡Se han tragao lo de los EMOS! ¡Que bien me lo voy a pasar!_), una parte llena cajas de videojuegos, posters, y todas las consolas posibles. ¡Y UNA PARTE LLENA DE OBJETOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! Unos cuantos ya eran objetos míos pero, ¡por Merlín que la colcha era de La Orden! Me da mal rollo la parte Emo pero bueno Noe-chan quizás se cargas a esas dos niñatas, que creen que lo Emo mola, cuando la mayoría lo usa como insulto. Luego tendré que esconder las cuchillas para que Noe-chan no se suicide o mate a los profes (esta no necesita una Death Note)

-¿Pero que es esto, osea?-pregunto mirando todo el dormitorio

-¿Y mis cosas?-pregunto la cani mirando como me ponía como loca a recolocar las estanterías para poner otros objetos míos, y como Noelia escogía unos cuantos videojuegos y se ponía delante del televisor.

-Cada cual habéis escogido vuestro estilo de dormitorio y lo hemos puesto concorde a vuestra elección y gustos-explico Anko

-¿Es que acaso sabéis legeremancia aquí Anko-sama?-pregunte apartando la vista de mis libros

-Quien sabe-dijo divertida la mujer y se giro hacia las otras dos-Y vosotras dos, como habéis elegido el mismo tipo de cuarto os dire, que el de la derecha es de Natalie , y el de la izquierda de Lorena

-¿QUE?-gritaron las dos niñatas con cara de susto

-¡Esto es imposible, osea. Yo solo duermo en cuartos a la ultima en decoración-dijo la pija mirando asustada su parte de dormitorio

-Ahí eso no mola nada-dijo Lorena-Y encima el uniforme es muy infantil.

(**N/B: La infantil eres tu que te comportas como una cría esperando que te lo consienta todo y creyendo que para ser guay y el mas mayor hay que acostarse con todos y tomar drogas en la fiesta ¬¬**)

-¡Pues así son las cosas aquí!-exclamó Anko que parecía que empezaba a enfadarse-¡Santini-sama si no le gusta la decoración se su parte no haber elegido un dormitorio Emo! ¡Y usted Colmenero-sama se aguanta con el uniforme la única excepción que hay con el es que a las chicas se les permite elegir entre llevar falda y pantalón!

-¡Disculpe Anko-sensei!-saltó Noelia dejando el videojuego en pause-¿Que clase da usted?

-Pues ayudo as los alumnos que van retrasados en japones-respondió con una sonrisa- Y como Gómez-chan y tu Ruiz-chan habéis escogido esa asignatura, y no lo habéis dado antes ¡seré vuestra profesora!

-¡Wiiii Wiiii quiero la wii!-exclame contenta de alegría

-Valla perdona no lo sabíamos, ahora te traemos una para ti-dijo Anko un poco avergonzada

-¡No es necesario Anko-sensei!-dijo Noelia deteniéndola-Ella siempre dice eso cuando esta muy contenta

-De acuerdo-murmuro la profesora divertida-Ahora cambiaos y otro profesor os enseñara los alrededores con los dos chicos. Y debéis elegir un club, porque aquí es obligatorio tener como mínimo una actividad extra curricular.

-¿Y que tipo de clubs ahí?-pregunte entre emocionada y curiosa

-Para hartarse la verdad-dijo Anko y parecio que se acordó de algo porque dijo:-Pero los clubs de fans no cuentan esos los puedes coger a tu gusto

-Esto, osea señorita ¿ahí algún club de moda o algo así?-murmuro Natalie mirando con desaprobación el uniforme

-Y otra cosa seño-dijo Lorena olvidándose de su berrinche anterior-¿Ahí clubs de baile flamenco o regueeton?

-Aquí no tenemos esas niñerías-murmuro Anko como si esa dos ya la estuvieran sacando de sus casillas. Dicho eso se fue

-¡Noelia!-exclame mirando a mi amiga

-¡Beatriz-san!-exclamo ella también mirándome

-¡ESTE COLEGIO ES LO MEJOR QUE NOS HA PASADO!-gritamos las dos asustando a Lorena y Natalie


	3. Capitulo II: Reaccion de Noelia

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Reaccion de Noelia**_

¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡FRIKIS, FRIKIS Y MAS FRIKIS! ¡SOY FELIZ! ¡FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ! ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ademas, tengo ya con que divertirme... Ku ku ku.

Lo unico malo, la cani y la pija. Pero vamos, que cuando tenga un ratillo, saco mi cuchillito querido, me quito el lazo y... ¡Diversion!

¡Ostia! ¡Una tia consplayada de Anko! ¡Y otro tipo del prota de Bakuman! ¿Seran profes? ¡Siiii! ¡Y nos van a llevar a nuestros cuartos!

...

...

...

...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LA PIJA Y LA CANI SE TRAGARON LO DE QUE EL EMO MOLA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

...

Un momento...

Eso es...

¡UNA PS3! ¡Y UNA WII! ¡Y UNA PSX! ¡Y TODOS LOS JUEGOS QUE PUEDE HABER EN ESE UNIVERSO! ¡HASTA EL RE5! ¡PERO SI ESTE TODAVIA NO A SALIDO! ¡DIOS MIO, LO TENGO QUE JUGAR!

Mientras yo jugaba, Bea estaba como loca poniendo sus libros, aparte de los de Harry Potter. De momento, una voz asquerosamente chillona me saco de mi ensimismamiento con el juego.

-¿Pero que esto que es, osea?

-¿Y mis cosas?-esa era una voz en plan "linea caliente".

Y Anko-Sensei explico que el cuarto lo habian hecho según su eleccion y gustos. Aun me pregunto como sabian que a mi me encanta RE y que Bea es una loca de Harry Potter.

No se lo que dijo Anko despues, lo unico que escuche fue el pedazo de grito que metieron las dos criajas.

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡Esto es imposible, osea. Yo solo duermo en cuartos a la ultima en decoración-dijo la pija mirando asustada su parte de dormitorio

-Ahi eso no mola nada-dijo Lorena-Y encima el uniforme es muy infantil.

(_N/N: Puta..._)

Una vez que Anko termino de echarles la bronca a la cani y la pija, yo deje en pausa EL JUEGO y le pregunte a la GRAN ANKO-SENSEI:

-¡Disculpe Anko-sensei!, ¿Que clase da usted?

-Pues ayudo a los alumnos que van retrasados en japones-respondio con una sonrisa- Y como Gómez-chan y tu Ruiz-chan habeis escogido esa asignatura, y no lo habeis dado antes ¡sere vuestra profesora!

-¡Wiiiii wiiiii quiero la wii!-exclamo Bea como una cria con un caramelo.

-Vaya perdona no lo sabiamos, ahora te traemos una para ti-dijo Anko un poco avergonzada

-¡No es neceasario Anko-sensei!-dije deteniendola-Ella siempre dice eso cuando esta muy contenta

-Deacuerdo-murmuro la profesora divertida-Ahora cambiaos y otro profesor os enseñara los alrededores con los dos chicos. Y debeis elegir un club, porque aqui es obligatorio tener como mínimo una actividad extra curricular.

-¿Y que tipo de clubs ahi?-pregunto Bea entre emcionada y curiosa, adelantandose a mi como siempre.

-Para artarse la verdad-dijo Anko y perecio que se acordo de algo porque dijo:-Pero los clubs de fans no cuentan esos los puedes coger a tu gusto.

Vale, creo que ya se cuales. Me vuelvo con el Resident Evil 5.

Al cabo de lo menos diez minutos, Bea se vino hacia mi gritando:

-¡Noelia!

-¡Beatriz-Sam!

-¡ESTE COLEGIO ES LO MEJOR QUE NOS HA PASAO EN LA VIDA!

-¡Y aquí ya esta el juego de las Reliquias Mortales para la Wii!-dije enseñandole el juego.

-¡Dame! ¡Dame!-grito tirandose encima del juego-¿Donde esta la Wii?


	4. Capitulo III: Reaccion de Victor

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Reaccion de Victor**_

Dios, un colegio lleno de Frikis como nosotros... ¡Vamos a preguntarles si les gusta Naruto!

Ademas, todo en este colegio es perfecto. ¡Ya no tenemos ni que dar religion catolica! ¡Ahora se puede dar L-ismo! Y tambien puedo estudiar dibujo manga, dibujo americano, ingles y... ¡Ninjustu avanzado! ¡Wooooooooooooo!

La unica pega es que esta el tio este que es Anti-Naruto. Por cierto... ¿Quienes son esos tios cosplayados de Anko y Morikata que estan diciendo no se que de los cuartos? Ahh, que nos van a llevar a los cuartos, ya...

¡Ah! Y por cierto... ¡Puedo tener un cuarto Friki-Otaku! ¡BIEN!

Vale, esto ya es subrealista.. Acabamos de encontrar a un emo cortandose las venas en una cama con colcha a cuadrios negros y blancos. Y el profesor ni se inmuta. Menos mal que la parte con ordenador portatil y poster de Bakuman, Naruto, Bleach, Sould Eather y 666 Satan debe ser mi parte de cuarto. Luego esta otro sitio con posters yaoi al lado del de el emo y por ultimo esta una parte llena de posters de Sora (_N/N: ¡SORA ES UN SEMI-DIOS!_) y un cartelito con el golpe de remo (N/V: Lol)

-¡A la! ¡Ya me toca compartir cuarto con este!

Mierda, me toca con el tio este cuyo nombre Noe-Chan no me deja pronunciar. Mira, para quien no sepais quien es, yo os lo describo. Es un tipo castaño que deberia meterse un buen corte de pelo (_N/N: Pues yo creo que asi esta muy mono..._) (N/V: Noelia, es mi parte de fic, no te metas en mis descripciones) , con un colgante del Kingdom Hearts y... ¿Un mono en el cuello? Tio, esto es muy raro...

-Por cierto, tio, ¿tu como coño te llamas?-pregunte cuendo me di cuenta de que no me sabia el nombre del tio.

-¿Yo? AngelTheKey-respondio el colega.

-¿Angel?

-Se pronuncia "Einyel".

-Se llama Angel-dijo el profe consplayado de Morikata-. Perez-Sama, Madroñal-Sama, estos son vuestros compañeros de cuarto, Barverde-Sama y Obregon-Sama.

-Llamadme solo Luis, por favor...-murmuro el Emo volviendo a coger la cuchilla.

-Estos Emos, siempre igual...-suspiro el profesor volviendose hacia el Anti-Naruto-¡Espero que esta vez tus compañeros duren mas que la ultima!

-¡Pero si no fui yo! ¡Fueron ellos los que querian matarme!-dijo Angel haciendose el ofendido.

-Eso fue porque insultaste a Naruto-respondio el profesor.

-Vaaale, esta bien, solo insultare al maricon de Sasuke-contesto el tio con pesadez.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo ya se que Sasuke es marica! ¡Pero no te metas con el!-grite señalandole con cara de asesino (_N/N: ¡No me copies!_) .

-¿En serio que Sasuke es gay?-pregunto un ilusionado Pablo.

Mientras tanto, el emo seguia cortandose las venas como si nada.

-Menos mal que no hay cuchillos afilados en este internado-murmuro Morikata-Sensei mirando a Luis-. ¡Bueno, chicos! Os explicare unas cuantas cosas. Primero, teneis poneros el uniforme porque es obligatorio. Segundo, ahora vendra un profesor para enseñaros el campus con las cuatro chicas.

-¿Puedo ir yo con mi cartel para buscar amigos?-pregunto Angel enseñandole al profe un cartel que ponia "Busco amigos. Se aceptan imitaciones"

Ahi fue donde fue donde nos quedamos Pablo y yo con cara de "Lol"

-¡Dios mio! ¡Si es que ni los frikis te quieren!-exclamo Morikata-Sensei sorprendido.

-¡Ya lo se! ¿A que me vuelvo emo?-dijo ofendio Angel.

-Da igual. Por uno mas...-le contesto el profe.

-Genial. Otro para hacerme competencia-murmuro Luis siguiendo con su intento de suicidio.

-Vale. Y tercero, teneis que apuntaros a un club porque tenis que tener como minimo una actividad extra curricular.


	5. Capitulo IV: El campus, primera parte

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**El campus, primera parte**_

Ahora volvemos a escribir entre los tres (_N/N: Los cojones, la que escribe soy yo_) .

Bueno... Supongo que la cosa era que Victor ya conocía a sus compañeros, se quedaba un poco "Lol" con las paridas de Angel, evitaba mirar demasiado al emo y al principio le dio corte cambiarse delante del gay, aunque al final tuvo que hacerlo.

-¡Woooo! ¡Así hasta parece un estudiante normal!-exclamo Angel, que tenia puesto el cartelito de buscar amigos en la espalda.

-Aquí normal no es nadie-dijo Luis, que ya no se estaba cortando las venas-¡Pero tu menos, "Anyel de key"!

Un profesor interrumpió la discusión del Emo y el Anti-Naruto sobre si el pobre Victor parecía una persona normal o no. Por cierto, el profe iba cosplayado del cuarto Hokage.

-Madroñal-Kun, Perez-Kun, os toca venir conmigo-dijo el profesor echando un vistazo a la habitación-. Y supongo, que, como siempre, Barverde-Kun y Obregon-Kun se van a acoplar, ¿no?

Angel asintió a la vez que Luis pregunto con voz apesadumbrada:

-¿Pueden llamarme solo Luis?

Unos minutos después, a las puertas de la residencia femenina...

-¿Por que nosotros no podemos entrar?-preguntaron Victor, Luis y Angel a la vez.

-Porque sois chicos-explico Yondaime-Sensei por quinta vez en tres minutos.

-¿Y por que el si puede?-volvieron a preguntar los tres señalando amenazante a Pablo.

-Porque es gay y todavía no ha llegado a conocer a todo el club de yaoi.

-¡Pero si el no lo va a disfrutar!

El Sensei suspiro y le indico al gay con la cabeza que le siguiese hacia dentro de la residencia, concretamente a la puerta de la habitación de las dos chicas del trío mas Lorena y Natalie.

Podre de Yondaime-Sensei cuando una mata de pelo castaño rizado y lacito rojo se le tiro encima diciendo:

-¡MINATO-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Pablo se quedo con cara de "Lol" y Bea tuvo que salir y aguantar a la Noelia "Mode-Fan-Girl" que iba a matar a Yondaime-Sensei como siguiera así.

-¡Hay que ver! ¡Antes lo mato un sello y ahora lo matas tu!-exclamo Bea una vez Noelia se había tranquilizado.

-¡Es que es Minato-Kun!-"explico" Noelia mas que nerviosa.

-¡No soy Minato!-exclamo al final el profesor, ya de pie y recompuesto en cierta medida-¡Soy el Subdirector, Yondaime-Sensei!

-¡Woooo!-exclamaron a la vez Noelia y Bea en respuesta.

-Y ahora tenéis que venir conmigo, para que os enseñe el campus-dijo el profe.

Diez minutos después, nuestras amigas Bea y Noelia, nuestro amigo Pablo y nuestras odiadas Lorena y Natalie, salían de la residencia femenina siguiendo al profesor, encontrándose con los otros tres que, por primera vez, estaban de acuerdo en algo...

-¡La vida es injusta!-lloriquearon los tres a la vez.

-¿Que pasa, Vicky?-pregunto Noelia pasandole el brazo por los hombros como siempre que lo veía-¿Buscando modelos para dibujar hentai?

-No, la de los modelos eres tu-respondió Victor siguiendo con la tradición. Es decir, quitándose a la ya no Fan-Girl de encima y escondiéndose detrás de alguien (**N/B: Del Emo, por cierto**) (N/V: No me recuerdes esa traumatica experiencia, por favor)

-Chicos, dejaos de tonterías y vamos a ver el campus.

Los ocho alumnos siguieron al subdirector hasta llegar a las puertas de uno de los edificios que había alrededor del edificio central. Era un edificio blanco con un letrero en japones encima de la puerta. Las puertas y ventanas eran azul celeste y el letrero era plateado escrito en azul.

El profesor los condujo hacia dentro y todos menos Luis y Angel se quedaron "Lol" cuando vieron que la sala estaba repleta de juegos como los de los recreativos. Pero el profesor se quedo extrañado cuando vio un grupo de lo menos treinta alumnos alrededor de otros dos en una de las maquinas.

Los ocho alumnos mas el profe se acercaron un poco a ver que pasaba y... ¡Sorpresa! ¡Allí estaba una de las amigas de Bea! ¡Rosa! ¡Y machacando a un tío en el DDR!

-¡Ya veras! ¡Ahora remonto y gano!

-Siempre gano yo, Cardo.

Dos minutos después, Rosa había ganado por el doble de puntos que el chico, que, por cierto, era su hermano Ricardo.

-¡Rosa!-chillo Bea tirándose encima de su amiga.

-Creo que Bea también querría decir "Hola, Ricardo"-le dijo Noelia a Ricardo-¿Que? ¿Tu hermana sigue siendo fan de Sasuke?

-¿Bea lo sigue siendo?-pregunto el chico en respuesta.

(**N/B: Ahora la que escribe soy yo jejejeje**)

Noelia y Cardo dieron un suspiro murmurando un: "¿Como pueden estar pilladas si es gay?" Lo que les hizo ganarse una colleja a cada uno.

-¡Ouch!-murmuraron los dos a la vez

-¡Que Sasuke-Kun no es gay, hombre ya!-murmuraron las dos amigas a la vez

Tras ese comentario todos los chicos que estaban presente murmuraron:

-Lo es...

A lo que todas las niñas respondieron a voz de grito:

-¡No lo es!

-¡Callaos!-ordenó Yondaime-sensei-Dejar ya todos de discutir sobre la sexualidad de Sasuke;¿y ahí que ver como es posible que hasta las fans de yaoi , que siempre lo estáis emparejando con alguien, seáis las primeras en defenderos?

Todas las niñas miraron al subdirector con una cara que decía: "Porque nos gustaría estar en medio"

(_N/N: ¡Vuelvo a tener el control sobre mi hermoso y lindo teclado! ¡Wajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!_)

-Esta bien, lo que vosotras digáis... o algo. Vosotros-añadió dirigiéndose a los nuevos alumnos y compañía-, esta es la sala de ocio. Aquí tenemos el DDR, el DrumMania y muchos mas juegos de ese tipo.

-Nos lo suponíamos...-dijimos los tres a la vez.

-Pues vamos al siguiente edificio-se apresuro a decir el profesor dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pues nosotros nos agregamos-dijeron Rosa y Ricardo a la vez.

El siguiente edificio era igual que el anterior solo que con dos pisos y una especie de campo de baseball detrás, donde, por cierto, unos profesores estaban quemando algo negro y alrededor había un montón de chicos y chicas con el uniforme escolar a punto de llorar.

Los diez se acercaron un poco para ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con un profesor en chándal que se parecía a Goku y a... ¡Masashi Kishimoto!

-¡Nuestras Death Note!-lloriquearon todos los alumnos con cara de zombies.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Zombies! ¡T-Virus!-grito Noelia muerta de miedo.

Acto seguido se puso detrás de Angel gritando:

-¡Coméroslo a el! ¡Que nadie lo echara de menos!

Diez minutos después todo el mundo estaba en un completo silencio y tenia sus ojos puestos en ella. Sobre todo Bea que dijo al momento:

-YO sé de ALGUIEN que si lo echara de menos...

-¡Bea, calla!-ordeno Noelia mas que colorada.

-Solo voy a decir una cosa...-dijo Angel quitándose de delante de la sonrojada Noelia-Lol.

-Nosotros te apoyamos-dijeron Rosa, Ricardo, Pablo y Victor a la vez-. Lol.

-Lol-se limitaron a exclamar los tres profesores.

-Super Lol-termino Luis-. Ale, una tía menos pa Eric.

-¿Eric?-preguntaron todos los nuevos a la vez.

-El tío mas cotizado de por aquí-explico Ricardo-. Se viste de Sasuke y es tan popular como el.

-Pero este no es gay porque ya se ha zumbado a todo el genero femenino del internado-termino Luis-. Ese es el motivo por el que soy emo.

-¿¡Quien habla de Eric!?-pregunto una voz con cierto tono arrogante y creído.

Las dos chicas se giraron, encontrándose con un Host Club enterito con Honey-Kun incluido. Pobre de este ultimo, porque Bea y Noelia se tiraron encima suya al grito de:

-¡Honey-Kun!

-¿Por que siempre vienen a por mi?-murmuro el pobre Honey con carita de "T.T"

Pasado el subidón de Honey-Kun, las dos chicas se fijaron en los dos gemelos pelirrojos, que en realidad era morenos y se habían teñido de rojo para parecerse a Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Pobre Honey...-murmuraron los dos a la vez.

-¡Hikaru!

-¡Kaoru!

Cada una de las dos se tiraron una encima de cada gemelo, provocando que un chico moreno con gafas no graduadas parecido a Kyouya dijera haciendo cálculos:

-Creo que tenemos nuevas clientas para Honey, Tomi y Toni.

-Cristian... Ayudanos...-suplicaron los dos gemelos como podían.

-Esperen un segundo, chicos-respondió Cristian siguiendo con sus cálculos y luego añadió dirigiéndose a un chico rubio que debía ser Tamaki-. Jake, ayudale tu.

-¿¡Jake!?-grito Bea dejando en paz al gemelo y le daba una patada en la espinilla al pobre Jake.

Cuando Bea le fue a dar una segunda patada al pobre rubio, alguien la sujeto por los hombros, evitando así que Jake terminara cojeando.

-¡Gracias, Mori!

-De nada.

-¿¡Mori-Kun!?-gritaron Bea y Noelia a la vez.


	6. Capitulo V: El campus, segunda parte

_**Capitulo V**_

_**El campus, segunda parte**_

Después de media hora para que las chicas asimilaran al Host Club, estos se unieron al ya bastante grande grupo de exploración del campus, siendo ya dieciséis alumnos a cargo del pobre profesor.

Después de ver la biblioteca (Toda llena de mangas) , entraron en el edificio principal para que los nuevos viesen las clases y los clubs. Nada mas entrar apareció una mujer consplayada de... ¡Kushina!

-¡KUSHINA!-grito Bea completamente acojonada escondiéndose detrás de Pablo.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Kushina-Sensei extrañada.

-Es que le tiene miedo a Kushina, ni ella misma sabe porque-respondió Noelia con cara de "--".

-¡Mamá, si buscas a Dani-Chan, esta en su cuarto!-informo Honey.

-Gracias, Hugo-Chan-agradeció la profesora dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y saliendo del edificio.

-¿Mamá?-exclamaron Bea y Noelia a la vez.

-Chicos, vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo y vamos.

Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron en frente de un corcho con varias listas. Entre ellas, había Clubes de Dibujo, de Artes Marciales, de Escritura, de Para-Para, de Tunak Tunak...

-Tenéis que apuntaros como minim...

Demasiado tarde, Victor, Bea y Noelia ya habían escogido sus clubs y las otras dos estaba buscando algo que se ajustara a sus cualidades (_N/N: Es decir, ninguna._) . Pablo tardo un poco mas que el trío fantástico, pero al final se decanto por el de Tunak Tunak. Bea y Victor se apuntaron al Club de Lectura, Noelia al de Artes marciales, al de Magia Negra y al de Escritura, Victor y Noelia al de Informática, el trío entero se apunto al de Dibujo y tanto Noelia como Bea se apuntaron al de Tunak Tunak. Las dos odiosas al final se apuntaron a las animadoras del equipo de baseball, aunque no se si solo las aceptaron por pena.

-¿Ya estáis todos?-los novatos asintieron-Bien, mañana empieza el curso y esta tarde son las pruebas para los clubes. La hora viene en la hoja de la esquina inferior derecha. Ahora podéis hacer lo que queráis hasta la hora de la comida y de las pruebas.

Y así se fue el profe, que ya tenia MUCHAS ganas de dejar a ese grupo tan problemático (Como cualquiera) . De un momento a otro, Bea metió un grito de escándalo

¿La razón? Pues...

-¡Hola!-saludo uno de los antiguos compañeros de Frontera Otaku de Bea, Manuel, mas conocido como "negro" o Blackfox-¿Que hacéis vosotras aquí?

-¿Este quien es?-pregunto Victor señalandole con el pulgar.

-Es Manu-respondo Bea.

-El llamado "negro" o Blackfox-aclaro Noelia-. Otro de los chavales que me apoyan en lo de que Sasuke es gay.

-Es que lo es-continuo Ricardo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rosa y Bea.

-Y mucho-siguió Angel.

-Demasiado-ese fue Luis.

-Y se le nota-continuo Blackfox.

-Ojala-termino Pablo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Montemos una organización contra el Sasuke hetero que tienen metido las chicas entre ceja y ceja!-exclamo Noelia dándoselas de líder nato-Se llamara... ¡Sasuke Uchiha es Gay! ¡Abreviado "S. U. G"!

-¡Si!-exclamaron el resto de chicos con estrellitas a lo ojos.

-¡Os matamos!-gritaron Bea y Rosa a la vez.

Entre los chicos del Host Club las pararon mientras los de la S. U. G empezaban a comentar sus actividades y tal y cual y Victor se decidía entre si unirse a ello o ser sus enemigos naturales.

-¡Oye! ¡Vosotros!-dijo Cristian mirando su reloj de muñeca-¡Ya es la hora de comer!

Y todos se dirigieron al comedor, menos la cani y la pija, a las que dejaron atrás por no matarlas.

El comedor era una estancia grande con muchas mesas redondas y blanca, menos una que era azul y que ponía en un cartel "Reservada para el Host Club" , que es donde se sentaron los miembros del Host Club.

Nuestro grupo de siete persona se sentó en una mesa ocupada por un chico rubio obviamente cosplayado de Naruto. Rápidamente el chico se presento como Daniel Tejero, hijo del Subdirector. Después se pusieron a hablar de todo un poco mientras comían... Ramen.

-Bueno, ¿Y que clubes habéis escogido?-pregunto de pronto Daniel.

-Yo he cogido el de Lectura, el de Tunak Tunak y el de Dibujo-replico Bea.

-Yo el de Informática, Lectura y Dibujo-contesto Victor.

-Yo solo el de Tunak Tunak-respondió Pablo.

Todos miraron con atención a Noelia, que no tenia muy pensado hablar.

-¿Yo también tengo que responder...?-todos asintieron-Pues... Tunak Tunak, Magia Negra, Artes Marciales, Dibujo, Escritura e Informática.

-Joder, te vas a hartar-dijeron el resto a la vez.

-Bueeeno...-empezó a decir Blackfox-Por ahora solo estoy en el mismo club que Noelia y Victor.

-¿Y como es la prueba?-pregunto Victor interesado.

-Hackear un ordenado y hacerle alguna puñeteria-respondió Manu.

-¡Pues le borrare el Windows al que me toque!-exclamo Noelia.

-Pues, que sepas que para el de Artes Marciales, tienes que pelear contra mi-dijo Angel señalando a si mismo con orgullo.

-Es que tienes que pelear con el peor de todos-completo Daniel.

-¿Y para el de Lectura?-pregunto Bea.

-Responder a unas preguntas sobre un libro al azar-respondió Luis.

En ese momento, un timbre sonó para avisara a todos los alumnos de que las pruebas iban a empezar.


	7. Capitulo VI: Prueba del club de lectura

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Prueba del club de lectura**_

Después de comer Daniel me acompaño hasta el aula donde se reunía el club de literatura.

-Buena suerte-me deseo el rubio

-Arigato, gracias, thank you, merci-estaba tan nerviosa que dije lo mismo en cuatro idiomas

Abrí la puerta de la clase y me encontré a un grupo de personas sentadas escribiendo algo mientras otras repartían unos papeles a los que estaban esperando, y había un tercer grupo de gente que estaba leyendo sentada en todo tipo de asientos.

-¿Tú eres Gómez-sama?-un chico pelirrojo se había acercado a mí cuando me vio entrar, asentí con la cabeza-Bien solo nos queda un formulario de preguntas pero es de un libro muy comprometedor así que antes de nada: ¿Te has leído Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondí dando por sentado que creer lo contrario era toda una ofensa para mí

-Estupendo-dijo acompañándome a un asiento vacío-Quería asegurarme porque algunas de las preguntas son Spolier

Me dio una hoja con preguntas y un boli, y se fue a leer mientras miraba atentamente la primera pregunta.

_** ¿cuándo trasladaron a Harry a la Madriguera y que estrategia utilizaron para engañar a los mortifagos?**_

"Fácil"me dije para mi misma y me puse a escribir:

_**Exactamente solo se sabe que fue un sábado unos días **_

_**antes de que Harry cumpliera la mayoría de edad **_

_**Mágica, diecisiete años. Para despistar a los aliados de **_

_**Voldemort decidieron que seis personas se hicieran pasar **_

_**por Harry gracias a la poción multijugos, dividiendo así las **_

_**posibilidades de los mortifagos de atrapar al verdadero.**_

_**Los seis voluntarios eran: Fleur Delacour, Hemrione **_

_**Granger, Mundugus Fletcher, Fred, George y Ron **_

_**Weasley.**_

Después esta venia la siguiente: "¿Cuál de los voluntarios salió gravemente herido y cual falleció? ¿Quién o quienes fueron los culpables?"

La respuesta era también muy sencilla:

_**George Weasley perdió la oreja izquierda y Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody fue el fallecido. Ambos actos realizados por Snape. **_

_**3. ¿Por quien se hace pasar Harry en la boda de Bill y Fleur?**_

_**Por Barny Weasley, primo lejano de Ron y cia. Uso la poción Multijugos con los cabellos de un pelirrojo del pueblo que habia cerca de la Madriguera.**_

_**4. ¿Por qué razón huyo la gente en la boda?**_

_**Aparecio el patronus de Kinsgley anunciando que el ministro Scrimegeur había muerto, y que los mortifagos se dirigían hacia allí**_

_** todo lo posible sobre el primer Horrorcrux que consiguieron los tres amigos**_

_**Fue el guardapelo, descubrieron, que R.A.B. era el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus, y consiguieron sonsacarle a Kreacher toda la historia y de cómo Mundugus lo había robado. Así pues Harry le ordena al elfo que lo busque para saber todo lo posible.**_

_**Cuando el elfo lo atrapan descubre que Dolores se lo confisco a cambio de su silencio debido a que estaba vendiendo ilegalmente su botín.**_

_**Así pues Harry, Ron y Hermione planean una incursión al ministerio en la que finalmente consiguen robárselo.**_

_**Fue destruido por Ron Weasleyen el bosque de Dean, dónde Harry lo abrió hablándole en lengua pársel; el relicario se abrió y torturo mentalmente a Ron con las imágenes de unos falsos Harry y Hermione. Luego este finalmente lo destruye utilizando la Espada de Godric Gryffindor**_

Y asi continuaban las "fáciles" pregunta hasta la ultima:

_**10. ¿Qué ocurre al final en el epílogo con los tres amigos?**_

_**Ron y Hermione se casan y tiene dos hijos, Rose y Hugo. Harry se **_

_**casa con Ginny y tiene tres hijos, James, Albus y Lily. Albus esta**_

_**muy preocupado ante la posibilidad de acabar en Slytherin y su **_

_**padre le consuela, diciéndole que el sombrero tendrá en cuenta sus **_

_**preferencias y que ni a él ni a Ginny les importa en que casa pueda acabar.**_

Levante la vista del papel no me había ni molestado en ponerme cómoda para no perder tiempo y había procurado que la letra fuera lo más legible posible.

-Disculpa-dije mirando al pelirrojo-Ya he terminado

-¡Pero si no llevas ni un cuarto de hora!-exclamó sorprendido

-Era demasiado fácil-le respondí con una sonrisa gamberra

-¡Presi venga aquí!-dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo a un chaval quitándole el libro que estaba leyendo

-¡Estaba leyendo baka!-grito el presidente que era moreno e iba cosplayado de...¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Eric olvídate un momento del libro y mira!-grito el pelirrojo poniéndole debajo de las narices mi cuestionario sobre Las Reliquias-¡No le ha llevado ni quince minutos!

-¡Por L si esta todo bien!-exclamo el presidente leyéndolo impresionado-¡Solo hay relleno en algunas respuestas como auto-conclusión!

Ambos chicos me miraron impresionados y preguntaron a la vez:

-¿¡Cuantas veces te has leído el libro!?

-Dos veces tan solo-respondí-La ultima a mediados de julio

-Impresionante-murmuro Eric volviendo a mirar la hoja-¡Estas admitida y te conviertes en ayudante de realizadora de formularios!

-¡CÓMO!-grite distrayendo a los demás lectores del club y aspirantes a serlo-Ups, perdonen.

-Y como premio extra...-Eric se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

(**N.B: ¡¡¡Sasuke-kun me ha dado UN BESO!!! ^/////^**)

-¡Dios otra que esta por Sasuke!-murmuro el pelirrojo al ver mi cara de felicidad roja

Y así fue como entre en el club de literatura ganándome un beso de Sasuke-kun y un buen puesto en el club. ¿cómo les habrá ido a Noelia y a Victor con sus pruebas?


	8. Capitulo VII: Prueba de Informática

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Prueba de Informática**_

¡Joder, que nervios!

Victor y yo entramos juntos al aula del Club de Informática, una sala llena de ordenadores. El monitor era un tipo canijo, con gafas de pasta negra y barba de dos o tres días. Luego iban todos los miembros del club, que eran lo menos diez o veinte, entre ellos Blackfox. Los aspirantes eramos cuatro, casi todos chicos, menos yo (_N/N: Eso me ha pasado mas de una vez TT_) .

-Vamos a ver, los nuevos, tenéis que conseguir la IP y hackear los ordenadores que estarán manejados por mis mejores alumnos-dicho esto, el monitor señalo a Blackfox, a un chico rubio con gafas, un chico castaño con gafas y otro pelirrojo... con gafas también.

Victor, los otros dos chicos y yo nos sentamos en unos ordenadores, mientras que los otros tres también se sentaban en unos que había en frente, mientras el monitor y el resto de alumnos observaban atentamente.

¡Ale, a empezar! Empecemos por lo primero, conectarnos al MSN.

_Blackfox dice:_

_asi q vas a intentar hakearme a mi... ¬¬_

_: Noelia-666 : dice:_

_al menos lo intentare -.-_

_Blackfox dice:_

_pues suerte_

Primero, puesto que el cree que lo voy a hackear a el, ya habra avisado al resto y por tanto nadie se esperara que yo mande un troyano a ninguno de ellos.

_Blackfox dice:_

_no me ibas a hakear ami?_

_: Noelia-666 : dice:_

_te has dado cuenta?_

_Blackfox dice:_

_tu plan era obvio ¬¬_

Plan A fallido.

Habrá que pasar al plan B.

_: Noelia-666 : dice:_

_Victor, ayuda!!_

_Anillo vongola de fuego dice:_

_con q?_

_: Noelia-666 : dice:_

_tu q crees? ¬¬_

_Anillo vongola de fuego dice:_

_sta bien_

_Anillo vongola de fuego dice:_

_la IP de Blackfox de 6573428963246_

_: Noelia-666 : dice:_

_arigatou!! _

¡Bien! ¡Ahora solo tengo que hacer esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y ahora esto otro! Y...

-¿Quien me ha borrao el Windows?-grito el Negro entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-¡Yop!-respondí levantando la mano.

-¡Admitida!-exclamo el profesor-¡Primer miembro femenino del Club de Informática!

Me sonreí a mi misma, tachando de mi lista metal el "Pasar la prueba del Club de Informática" .


	9. Capitulo VIII: La prueba de Dibujo

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**La prueba de Dibujo**_

-¿Como os fue?-pregunto Bea mientras esperaban en el aula de dibujo.

-Fenomenal-respondieron Victor y Noelia a la vez.

De momento, Noe-Chan se fijo en una chica morena que le resultaba tremendamente familiar y que estaba esperando junto con un grupo bastante amplio de alumnos a que viniera el monitor del club.

-¡Hinata-Sama!-grito al darse cuenta de quien era.

La chica se giro y en cuestión de segundos, tenia a la mata de pelo castaño con lacito rojo encima. (**N/VB (Nota de Victor y Bea) : Pobre chica...**)

-¿Pero tu quien eres?-pregunto la chica totalmente alarmada.

-¿No ta acuerdas de mi, hermanita?-dijo Noelia a modo de respuesta.

-¡Noah!

Pasados unos minutos en los que las "dos hermanas desaparecidas" asumieron que la otra estaba allí e intercambiaron ciertos cotilleos (_N/N: Cosas de hermanas que no se comentan XD_) , con casi todo el Club y los aspirantes observando atentamente. En poco entro Masashi Kishimoto, supuesto profesor de Dibujo Manga.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Masashi-Sama! ¡Un autógrafo!-chillo Noelia con un papelito y un boli Bic en la mano.

-No soy Masashi, soy Seishi...-dijo cansinamente el monitor.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Seishi-Sama! ¡Un autógrafo!-chillo Victor arrebantandole el papel y el boli a Noelia.

El monitor impuso orden y obligo a los aspirantes a miembros del Club a sentarse en una mesa, teniendo al lado un lápiz, una goma, unos rotuladores y un perfilador al lado de cada asiento, delante de otra mesa mas corta donde se sentaron Hinata y otro chico. Seishi se puso en medio y explico las normas de la prueba:

-En la otra cara del papel tenéis una descripción psíquica y el nombre de un personaje. Tenéis que dibujarlo según como os lo imaginéis. El jurado, Cote-Chan, la mejor alumna, y Gonzalez-Kun, el segundo mejor, determinaran si el dibujo vale o no para nuestro Club.

Todos los aspirantes al Club asintieron y empezaron la prueba.

"Yuri: Inteligente, con tendencias a enamorarse de gente que lo existe, talos como Sasuke Uchiha, de Naruto, Harry Potter o Edward Cullen, del Crepúsculo"

-Esto... Esta soy yo...-murmuro Bea con cara de "U¬¬"

"Yoshi: Friki. No lo parece, pero porque casi no habla. Es tímido y vaguete. Le gusta 666 Satan, Naruto, Bleach y otro montón de mangas."

-Esto me resulta familiar...-murmuro Victor con cara de "U.U"

"Nobu: Fuerte e inteligente. Se lleva el día haciendo gamberradas. El pesimismo y el pensar continuamente que todos le odian son dos cosas que la definen bien."

-Me han plagiao-murmuro Noelia con cara de "U--"

Al cabo de los diez minutos, Noelia entrego su dibujo. Las reacciones de los dos del jurado fueron las siguiente:

-Etto...-vacilo el chico-Yo creía que Nobu era un chico.

-Calla-le expecto Hinata arrebatandole el papel-. El dibujo esta bien, ademas, has captado bien la esencia del personaje, ademas de hacer un buen juego de palabra de "Nobuko".

-¡Admitida!-exclamo Seishi colgando el papel entre todos los de los chicos del club.

El dibujo en cuestión era el de una chica seria de pelo negro revuelto y ojos color ámbar.

La siguiente fue Bea, entregando el dibujo con cara de "¬/¬" . El chico observo el dibujo y luego se lo paso a Hinata.

-Buen dibujo. Autorretrato por lo que veo, pero en pelirrojo. Igualmente me gusta-analizo la morena.

-¡Admitida!

Y por ultimo lo entrego Victor. Se lo dio a Hinata directamente, porque el chico poco tenia que ver en las decisiones de Seishi.

-¡Un chibi! ¡Que cucada!-exclamo Hinata con cara de "/" .

-¡Admitido!

El trío salio del aula y, ya sin que todo el mundo los mirara, se abrazaron gritando como locos:

-¡ESTAMOS ADMITIDOS! ¡ESTAMOS ADMITIDOS!


	10. Capitulo IX: El Club de Artes Marciales

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**El Club de Artes Marciales**_

Bien, el siguiente es en el gimnasio, segunda planta.

La verdad es que es en momentos como este cuando me alegro de no haber tirado mi kimono de Judo.

Ale, otra vez siendo la única chica (_N/N: Lamentablemente, esto esta basado en hechos reales... ;;_) . Si es que lo mio es gafe...

Bueno, gafe, gafe... Según como se mire. Porque el monitor es un tío cosplayando a Neji que esta como un queso y la mayoría de los miembros del club no son precisamente feos. Pero, en fin...

-Vaya, al fin una chica que se anima a apuntarse al club-dijo el monitor con cierto tono de admiración, pasándome un brazo por los hombros-. ¿Como te llamas?

-N... Noelia Ruiz-tartamudee nerviosa (_N/N: A ver, soy la única chica de un club de artes marciales y el monitor es un tío cosplayado de Neji que me esta pasando el brazo por los hombros... ¿¡Como no voy a estar nerviosa!?_) .

Después de eso, el monitor se aparto y nos dijo a todos los aspirante:

-He revisado vuestros historiales y he visto que la mayoría tenéis experiencia en distintas artes marciales, ¿me equivoco?-los aspirantes dijimos que no con la cabeza-Perfecto. Ahora, para ver vuestro potencial y decidir si podéis o no ser miembros del club, quiero que uséis vuestros recursos con mis mejores alumnos.

Un segundo... ¿No había que pelear contra el peor?

-Excepto tu, Ruiz-Chan-dijo refiriéndose específicamente a mi-. Tu, como eres una chica y, ademas, menor que muchos miembros del club tanto en edad como en altura, pelearas con Rivero-Kun.

Ya decía yo... ToT

Empezaron con la pruebas. En la primera pelea iban un karateka contra un judoka, ganando el judoka por veterano, pero lo dejaron entrar al club. El siguiente era un tipo PATETICO contra un chico que practicaba Aikido, obviamente ganando este ultimo y el otro sin tener posibilidad de entrar al club. Después vinieron dos mellizos que peleaban juntos contra un chico que hacia Kendo, ganando los dos mellizos por razones obvias.

Y, finalmente, me toco a mi.

-No te pases mucho, ¿eh?-le advirtió Neji-Sensei a Angel (_N/N: Como si fuese a hacerme daño..._) .

Angel asintió y nos pusimos en el centro mirándonos frente a frente. Poco aguante yo sin fijar mi vista en el suelo, que no se porque me da corte mirarlo por mucho rato.

-A la de tres. Una, dos y... ¡Tres!

Vale, hora de empezar. A ver que tal lo hago...

¡Auchhhhhh! ¡Si no le he tocado y ya me ha inmovilizado en el suelo! Joder, menos mal que es el peor de todos, que si no me mata...

-Rivero-Kun, te dije que no te pasaras...-lo regaño Neji-Sensei.

Angel se encogió de hombros y me ayudo a levantarme. Por cierto, creo que me rompió la pierna cuando me tiro al suelo.

-Ruiz-Chan, aunque no hayas podido con Rivero-Kun, estas admitida. Tienes potencial-dicho esto, Neji-Sensei me revolvió el pelo con gesto paternal-. Anda, Rivero-Kun, llevate a la chica a la enfermería que creo que tiene una pierna rota.

El chico asintió y me ayudo (_N/N: En contra de mi santa voluntad_) a salir medio andando del gimnasio (_N/N: Malditas escaleras de los cojones..._) .

Ya en la enfermería, la chica cosplayada de Tsudane me vendo la pierna, diciendo que iba a tener que ir un tiempo con muletas porque, aunque no se me había roto, tenia una lesión grave. Luego me miro y dijo:

-Por cierto, bonito colgante.

Rápidamente mira hacia el colgante con forma de N que me había regalado "cierta persona" en mi ultimo cumpleaños, poniéndome totalmente roja.

-Se lo regale yo-respondió Angel, que estaba de pie a mi lado, no muy interesado en la conversación.

-Y acertó de lleno-termine, jugueteando nerviosamente con el colgante.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Tsudane cogiendo unas muletas-Toma, aquí las tienes. No andes sin ellas, ¿eh?

-Descuida.


	11. Capitulo especial I: Cartas a los Reyes

-------Carta de Bea--------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este año si que me he portado bien (Anotación de Reyes: ¡Al fin una que es sincera!) pues me he hartado de evitar que Noelia se suicide y/o se cargue a alguien (AdR: Podías haberle dejado suicidarse U¬¬) . Así que este año me pido una barredora 370 de buena calidad y súper rápida, una varita que **SI** funcione (AdR: ¿Te crees tu que eso es posible?) , trajes de Lolita de todos los colores posibles (menos rosa y sus derivados ¬¬) , un cosplay, de alumna de Gryffindor y otro de Shuzen Kokoa con peluche de Ko-Chan incluido, una diana con las caras de Sakura y de Karin y la almohada de Sasuke tamaño natural (AdR: Eso, eso, hija, tu pide, como nosotros somos ricos... U¬¬)

---------Carta de Marquitos--------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Yo me he portado bien (Anotación de Reyes: Ya, claro, un aprendiz de Noelia puede ser bueno, ya...) , he obedecido siempre a mi tata Noelia (AdR: ¿Eso es portarse bien? U¬¬) y me he hecho muy amigo de su hermanito Manu y siempre le he hecho caso (AdR: Retomamos lo dicho, ¿eso es portase bien? U¬¬) . Así que quero un par de cosas: Quero que no se me tiren mas encima (AdR: Lo siento, niño, pero eso es imposible) , quero que no se vuelvan a tirar encima de mi novia Erika (AdR: Otra cosa imposible...) , quero que me salga la R. También la trompa se me alargue y que la tata Noelia me pida hacer mas cosas chulis ^^ (AdR: ... U¬¬) . Y... y... ¡Y también quero muuuuuuuchos petardos y pegamento! (AdR: Y dice que es bueno...) ¡Ah! ¡Shi! ¡Y que vengas todos mis hermanitos! (AdR: Nene, tus hermanitos no tienen edad para venir...)

----------Carta de Rosa---------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este año me he portado bien, si quitamos las collejas que le doy a mi hermano. Así que voy a pedirme muchas telas para coserme cosplays, quiero una almohada de Sasuke de tamaño natural ^o^ , una diana en la que salgan Itachi y Karin (Anotación de Reyes: Otra con la dianita...) , una varita mágica, un uniforme de alumna de Ravenclaw (AdR: ¿Tu no seras amiga de una llamada Bea?), una Death Note que funcione, la mía ya no va, algo para matar a la Patata de mi hermano (AdR: ¿Patata? ¿Matar? ¿Vas a matar a una patata? ¿Y que es tu hermano? =S) y... ¡UN SASUKE UCHIHA REAL DE CARNE Y HUESO! (AdR: ¿Pa que querrás tu eso?)

----------Carta de Eric---------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este año es sido muy bueno, y también lo estoy, y, sabiendo de vuestra moralidad cristiana, os diré que no he pecado de nada (Anotación de Reyes: Siii... Claaaaro... Sobre todo los pecados carnales, que ni se te han pasado por la cabeza U¬¬)

Y quiero seguir con tan buen cuerpo, cosplays de Sasuke con menos ropa, sobretodo la interior, (AdR: Este chico esta fatal... U¬¬) quiero que las yaoistas dejen de acosarme para el SasuNaru y el ItaSasu (AdR: Como ya le dijimos a Marquitos eso es imposible nene...) Aunque si para el SasuNaru es Elsa Tejero (la Naruko) no me importa ^o^ (AdR: Dudamos que se deje) ¡Ah! Y también quiero un montón de preservativos para repartilos entre mis compañeros pecadores, ¡yo no los pienso usar ni cuando me case! (AdR: Claaaaaro, claaaro... Como tu eres tan puritano...)

------Carta de Daniel------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este año he sido bueno, quitando cuando les pinte las caras de los retratos de los directores del HSO.(Anotación de los Reyes: El primer chico que es sincero)

Y solo voy unas cosillas:

1ºNuevos cosplays de Naruto, incluyendo el de Hokage (yo no haré como Eric que se ha pedido la ropa interior U¬¬) (AdR:¡Buen chico!^-^)

2º Que las yaoistas me dejen de acosar para cualquier pareja para ponerme de Uke (AdR:¡Como dijimos eso es imposible!)

3º¡Que Eric deje a mi Nee-Chan! (AdR: Lo intentaremos U¬¬)

4ºTraerle a Eric los preservativos que luego no veáis que lía (El año pasado creímos que dejo premiada a tres compañeras) (AdR: Si nos lo pides tu...)

------Carta de Elsa-------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este Año he sido medianamente buena (Es que tengo una compañera que es muy mala influencia) (AdR: No sera Noelia por casualidad ¬¬)

Y bueno quiero solo dos cosas (AdR:¡Por fin una que no es avariciosa!)

Un nuevo cosplay de Naruko con Falda, ¡Y QUE ERIC DEJE DE ACOSARME PARA EL SASUNARU(KO)! (AdR: Como le dijimos con tu hermano lo intentaremos... U¬¬)

Bueno, y ya si podéis.. Traedme un Kakashi, por favor...

---------Carta de Lorena y Natalie------

Queridos regyes, que sabemos que no exisitis pero nos han manadado esta caerta para los deberes (AdR: Que par de hijas de puta)

Solo queremos ropita superfashion, un montón de discos regueton, que esto deje estar lleno de bichos raros (AdR: Son Frikys y Otakus, y el mas pequeño tiene mas cerebro que vosotras dos juntas) Y Dinero muchoooooooo Dinero, ¡Ah! Y niños gitanos que este bueno, y un niño rico suiper wapo que esto esta muy vacio (AdR: Serán superficiales y avariciosas... U¬¬)

----------Carta de Ricardo--------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este año es sido muy sincero, con todo el mundo, sobretodo con lo de Sasuke (Que es gay coño , que es Gay) (AdR:Los chicos de este colegio están fatal U¬¬)

Así que me pido la colección de libros de Reinos Olvidados, un cosplay de mi personaje favorito (AdR: Menos mal que se pide todos los años el mismo...) , que la Noelia deje de abrazarme de una vez (AdR: Lo sentimos, chavalin, pero eso no lo conseguimos ni de coña) , una figurita de Shikamaru de las maquinas de bolas (Que solo me sale el gay)(AdR: Ese es Sasuke ¿no?) , ganarle a mi hermana en el DDR, que siempre me gana (AdR: No pidas imposibles...) , que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Misa que me pueda enseñar y/o decir Noelia desaparezca (AdR: Te hemos dicho que no pidas imposibles) , una escopeta de bolas, un cosplay de soldado (Que el mio es muy cutre), un buen tomo de Hentai y... Una muñequita inflable de Misa ¬//////¬ (AdR: Eso te ha obligado a pedírtelo Noelia, ¿verdad?)

---------Carta de Noelia-------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este año me he portado muy bien (Anotación de Reyes: Y una polla) así que quiero que me traigáis una metralleta y una katana, que prometo no usar para matar a nadie (AdR: Ya, ya, claro) . También quiero petardos y bombas fétidas, que tampoco pienso usar (AdR: ¿Nos ves cara de gilipollas?) . Y por ultimo quiero un bote de matarratas para poder suicidarme a gusto este año (AdR: Eso si te lo vamos a traer) . ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Y quero que el tomo de Hentai que le vais a traer a Cardo sea de Misa y Raito! ¡Que se que le gusta mucho ^o^! (AdR: Tu sieeeeeempre pensando en los demás..)

------Carta de Victor------

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Yo voy a ser breve. Quiero, simple y llanamente una cosa, ¡¡UNA MALDITA CHUPA DE CUERO QUE POR OTAKU-CITY NO HAY NINGUNA DE MI TALLA!!

Fin. (AdR: ... U¬¬)


End file.
